A Short Story of Wesker And Excella
by URNP
Summary: I was bored when I made this. Like the title says. Takes place before the events of Resident Evil 5. Read and review if you like.


Albert Wesker was reading a book about biological, sitting in a leather armchair. The light reflected off his dark shades as he flipped the page. He was inside of a library-like study. Two book shelves were located behind him.

A small table was on the right side of the chair. As he was reading the first paragraph on the page, a shadow appeared over him. Wesker noticed this. Lowering the book, he looked up to see who was standing in front of him.

All he saw was breasts, half covered by white silk. Wesker frowned. He could tell who it was by looking at their chest. It was Excella. This wasn't the first time she had did this. In fact, she did this a lot.

Mostly because she wanted his attention. Any other guy would enjoy the sight, but Wesker... he was different. He doesn't let his emotions, people he knows or anything else personal interfere with his goals.

To achieve the new world goal he has been working on for years. Only people with "perfect" DNA like him will live in his new world where he controls everyone and everything. Where he is considered a "God".

For the people who don't contain the specific DNA will mutate into mindless monsters that do nothing, but kill, eat and repeat. Eventually, they would die off, after having nothing else to feast on.

Excella was hoping to be Wesker's "Eve". If she was, they could create children with the same "perfect" DNA that Wesker possesses. But how could that happen if Excella doesn't have perfect DNA herself?

Well, as far as they knew, she doesn't. Despite being his partner for a few years, she has yet to be tested. Excella had became his partner after Wesker had convinced some of Tricell's CEOs to aid him in his quest of creating the "perfect world".

Excella, of course, was one of them. She especially wanted to help after somebody, they never figured out who had actually created it, spreaded a rumor that Wesker was looking for "the perfect female", to carried all of his perfect offsprings.

Excella had fallen "head over heels" when she had first saw Wesker. She thought he was so handsome and she still does. But his personality is what really reeled her in.

Unlike other guys she had met, Wesker was stoic, emotionless and "asshole-ish". And that, for some strange reason, made Excella liked him more. She had tagged along with him as he traveled the world, creating bio-weapons.

And he was testing the bio-altering viruses and parasites on regular humans and sometimes animals. For Wesker was no longer a human himself. He may have a human appearance, but he was far from it.

After injecting himself with the T-virus and being killed by his B.O.W, "Tyrant", he was never the same again. The virus had reanimated his body and thus, he had escaped the laboratory that night ten years earlier.

Further explanation of him will have to be on hold for now. Anyway, Wesker looked up at Excella's face. She was hovering over him. His eyes squinted behind the dark lenses. "What is now, Excella?" he demanded.

Excella smiled. "Have you forgotten, Albert?" Normally, people would prefer him as "Wesker", his last name. A few people only called him by his first name, Ozwell , his deceased parents and now, Excella Gionne.

Even his former subordinate of S.T.A.R.S, Chris Redfield, who greatly hates him after he had betrayed them, calls him "Wesker". Wesker sighed. "Just tell me. I'm not in the mood for games." Wesker said.

"You're never in the mood." Excella scoffed. Wesker nodded. He raised the book to his face. Excella leaned a little closer. She grabbed the top of the book, then she lowered it.

Wesker narrowed his eyes at her. Excella took her hand off the book. She pushed a loose strand of hair off her face. "Albert, we are suppose to go to a play." she reminded him.

Wesker placed the book on his lap. "A play? When did I say that?" Wesker questioned. Excella chuckled before turning around. She took a few steps from him. Wesker blinked, staring at her.

"Excella... I'm seriously not in the mood." When Excella had finally stopped chuckling a few seconds later, she placed the back of her hand on her hip. "Sorry for my outburst, but this proves one thing." she said.

Wesker didn't respond. She looked over her shoulder. "Let me tell you what had happen before I answer that." Wesker took the book off his lap, then placed it on the table besides him. "Make it quick." he replied.

Excella turned back to him, brushing her shoulder. "OK, it'll be my pleasure." she smile wider. Wesker let out another sigh. Her smile faded. "Remember when you were chatting with Ada over the PDA after she was sent to Thailand, giving her briefings on the mission?" Excella asked.

Wesker's inhuman eyes began glowing a brighter red. "Yes. That happened last week. So what?" he replied. Excella took a few steps towards him. "Remember that promise you made to me after I tried to chat with you after I gave you coffee?"

Wesker quickly stood up. He glared at her from behind his sunglasses. "Today, Excella." he demanded. Excella's smile returned. "Fine, fine. I'll tell. You were annoyed that I was bothering you, right? So you told me that you'll take me to a play or something when you get the time." she explained.

Wesker had sat back down. "And since you're not doing anything, I figure that we should go to one." she added. Wesker moved a gloved hand up. He closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Excella watched, waiting for a response from him. He spoke a minute later.

"That? I only said that so you would leave me alone." Wesker answered. Excella crossed her arms over her chest. "But you promised we'll go! You said that!" she pouted. Wesker glared at her. "Did not!" he replied, raising his voice a little.

Excella blinked. "Yes you did!" Wesker sighed. "Excella, stop that. It isn't cute." he said, a little calmer. "But it's the only way to get you to listen." she replied. Wesker repeatedly blinked as he rose to his feet.

He was about to ask what she meant by that, but he decided not to. It wasn't worth his time. Instead, Wesker made his way to the door. But Excella quickly moved in front of it, preventing him from using it.

Wesker let out a exasperated sigh. "Excella, move." he said slowly. He wanted to be sure she heard the words clearly. That and he was really pissed. Excella shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "Not until you answer my question." she replied.

Wesker balled his hand into a fist at his side. "If it's about the play, then I let me tell you the answer. No." Excella leaned forward a bit. "No? Why not?" she demanded. Wesker raised his arm.

He pointed in her direction. Excella blinked, before turning to follow his finger. Besides her, hanging on the wall, was a calender. On the 29th of June there was a red circle around it.

Excella turned back to him. "That's in a few days. So what?" Wesker lowered his arm. "He's coming." he said. Excella took her hands off her hips. "And may I ask who?" she cocked her head to the side.

Wesker blinked. "Redfield..." he blurted. Excella narrowed her eyes. "Redfield? Who is he?" Wesker didn't reply. He reached her. He stared at her silently.

Her face reflected on the dark lenses. During that moment, an thought struck her. Excella placed a hand on his shoulder. "You seemed stressed lately. He has been bothering you. Right?" she guessed, obviously concerned.

One of Wesker's sources had contacted him, telling him, with the info they had contained, that Chris Redfield, a member of B.S.A.A (Bioterrorism, Secruity, Assessment, Aliance), was suppose to arrive in Kijuju, Africa on June 29th.

Since then, Wesker, according to Excella, had been stressful. Wesker, Excella and a few others were currently located in Africa. Apparently, BSAA also had some sources and they had figured out that bioterrorists were using viruses that had obtained on the poor inhabitants of Kijuju.

But do they know who are actually behind the outbreak? Excella figured that they had found out that Wesker had something to do with this. That they had sent agents out to try and stop him.

But that wasn't the reason, for all she knew. Wesker had a plan up his sleeve. A plan to get rid of those agents. And to especially get rid of Chris once and for all. _Nosy bastard,_ Wesker thought.

Why didn't he just take his nose out of Wesker's business and live a normal life? He already escaped the mansion incident, along with a few other S.T.A.R.S members.

So why doesn't Chris live like a normal person, like Barry, Rebecca and Brad before he died? Him and Jill continue to track Wesker down, even after escaping harsh situations and destroying some of his B..

Further explanation about this will have to be put on hold for now. Wesker shrugged her hand off. "Stressful? I'm far from it." he replied, though was showing signs of stress. _Has she forgotten that I am emotionless?_

Excella straightened her head. She brushed more hair off her face. "But you seem tense. Are you sure you're alright?" Wesker was really exasperated. He lifted the sunglasses above his eyes.

Excella stared at his inhuman, red eyes. She took a step back, which caused her to bump into the door. "Why do you keep bothering me?" Wesker demanded, changing the subject.

A smile appeared on Excella's face. "Isn't it obvious?" she replied. Wesker was trying his best to keep his composure. "Are you oblivious to the fact that I like you more than a partner?" Wesker let out another sigh of exasperation.

Excella didn't move from her spot, despite the cold glare that Wesker was giving her from behind the dark lenses. None of them spoke. They were like that for a moment. Finally, Wesker broke the silence.

"It's not that I'm oblivious. I just chose to ignore you." he answered. For some reason, Excella was seemed unfaze by his words Wesker closed his eyes, then shook his head. The smile never left her face, even when Wesker had pushed her aside, and left the room.

Excella didn't know if Wesker meant that he didn't feel the same way for her or not, but she suddenly broke out laughing. When she had finally stopped, she said to herself, "So you like to play hard-to-get, eh? Fine. I'll show you how worthy I am. I'll prove to you how you need me more than I need you".

With that in mind, Excella left the room with a new found goal to win whatever remaining love Wesker had buried very deep inside of his blackened heart and burning soul.

--

Author's Note: I was bored (and hungry) when I came up with this one-shot. My very first (and I'm not so sure if I'll make more) Wesker and Excella short story. For anyone who knows what happens to Excella, knows she'll never prove to Wesker her "worthyness". This takes place before RE5, but I'm not sure it happened like this. Remember, I was bored when this was created. And I didn't feel like working on chapter 10 of Adventures In Africa, since I already posted chapter nine. Anyway, later everyone. Peace!


End file.
